Pokem. Mystic Restort
mysticrestort.png|Official logo (click to full size). "Pokemon Mystic Restort", stylized as "Pokémon: Mystic Restort" 'and marked '"PkMR", is a fanon/original fanfiction created, programmed, idealized and written by Quartz097. It premiered in the USA on November 16, 2019, published as a fanfiction. The plot is about the events that take place in Dahio region, from the point of view of Marina '''and '''Albert, sons of the now pokémon master, Ash Ketchum. The story also tells the journey that the couple of brothers have in Dahio. Main Description :Marina and Albert had just left home and it all started! Join them on their dystopic and long journey in Dahio region. The two complete a fascinating pair as they roam the cities of the region in search of all the ribbons and badges that can fulfill their greatest dreams! Creator's Epilogue :"Hello everyone! Alright there? Well, I'm just loving writing this series for you all. If you want to give constructive criticism, the comments are there! Nothing is stopping you, it is simple, if you are enjoying the series, comment here! Support of all you guys so much important to me. Thank you for the attention, goodbye!" Main Characters 'Marina' Marina is a brave 15 years old girl who likes all of her pokémon and many others her might meet on her way. The main purpose of her pokémon journey is to get enough badges to be able to become a top-coordinator. She likes her brother a lot, though she almost always argues with him. 'Albert' Albert is a determined 15 years boy who dreams of becoming a pokémon master, just like his father. He is very fond of competing with other trainers just to prove his pokémon team's strength, fact that can share different informations about him. Albert can be considered immature and childish for some, but determined and strong for others. 'Keenan' Keenan is a 16 years old folk, inseparable companion of Marina and Albert. He is "responsible" for Albert and Marina, always getting them out of trouble. He also really likes taking care of new Pokémon and photographing them. Rivals 'Cheryl' Cheryl is a 16 year old girl who came from the Unova region especially to attend the Dahio Grand Festival. She is Marina's main rival, and her first pokemon was "Burnoon". 'Adrian' Adrian is Albert's main rival, the two always meet and whenever they do, they fight a battle. Adrian only cares about his victory, no matter what he has to do to get it, usually reflecting an egocentric and angry image. Mentioned, Recurrent and Others 'Ash Ketchum' Marina and Albert's dad, who is now a renowned pokémon master who lives in a quiet village in Dahio. 'Miss Victoria' The local professor who also has a laboratory center near the village of Marina and Albert. She is the one who offers the starters of the protagonists. 'Nurse Joy' The same kind and friendly nurse, who always claims to have many sisters and cousins scattered around pokémon centers in Dahio region. 'Unnanamed Trainers' Many of them appear during chapters. Little is known about all of them. Chapters ''To check the list of chapters of the fanfiction, click here. Trivia *There is a spelling mistake with the word "resort" on the title of the fanfiction. It is misspelled as "restort". *This is Quartz097's first fanfiction. **It will probably be the only fanfiction created by the user. *Some of the original title ideas that didn't make the cut were ''Rainy Days ''and ''New Days. *The series is officially marked as "PkMR". Category:Fanon Pokémon Category:Quartz097's fanfiction Category:Pokémon Fan Fiction